Without You
by Serry2
Summary: Where he went, I cannot follow…I never said thank you…So this is goodbye…Haku. Zabuza's afterlife thoughts.


Summary: Where he went, I cannot follow…I never said thank you…So this is goodbye…Haku.

Without You

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pain was endless. It seemed that every nerve in his body was screaming as wave after wave of pain racked his body. There was no wound for his mind to fixate on and no stimulus which would allow him to block out and ignore the pain. He was not even given the luxury of madness. His mind was locked in an endless cycle of torture and behind it all a dark creature stood, glorifying in his suffering.

Zabuza cried out as a particularly bad wave of pain passed through him. The only solace that he had was the fact that Haku had not shared in his fate. His mind locked onto Haku as the wave passed. When he had first found the boy he had only viewed him as a means to an end. At the very end, however, he could only view the boy as the one good thing to have ever happened in his life.

Haku had followed him faithfully from the moment he had found him. The boy who had never touched a weapon had picked up his senbon needles and had learned how to throw them with reasonable strength and accuracy in less than a week. Zabuza had surveyed his stiff and bruised hands as he rubbed a pain relieving cream onto those tiny digits and had swallowed the foreign feeling of pride that had been rising up in him. He chose instead to focus on the thought of what a great tool he would make.

The months and years afterward had blended into long sessions of training his protégé in the ways of a shinobi. Lessons on how to kill were followed with lessons on how to fish. Survival excursions saw many nights of sitting together by a crackling fire. The memories of finding the boy half-asleep on his arm and carrying him carefully to his bedroll had soothed parts of the mist nin's mind even in his early life. Zabuza never even noticed how much better he had slept on those nights.

Zabuza had refused to acknowledge the feelings that he had for his subordinate but he now realized that it had been there, even in the beginning. He could not believe that he had convinced himself otherwise. Memories of watching from the shadows as Haku began performing more dangerous missions flooded his mind. Haku's early genin days had passed in one long strain of worry for his mentor until he had learned to let go and watch his polished weapon fly. Even before that he could remember sleepless nights as he coached a young and fevered boy to swallow the broth that he had struggled to make. Screams from nightmares would instantly pierce his sleep and he would quickly wake the boy with a firm hand and comfort him with a combination of logic and expectations.

Zabuza gave another cry as the pain increased. It was as though the being knew that his whole mind was not on his suffering. Zabuza screamed and his vision blurred but it faded back in cruelly before he could be allowed blessed unconsciousness. Awareness settled over him and Zabuza looked up, half expecting to see the dark creature standing above him with its taunting look. Gentle features looked down on him lovingly and Zabuza realized that the pain was slowly leaving him. Angry cries shrank into the distance as light flooded the dank cave. Zabuza turned his head slightly to see that another stood near Haku with sword drawn. The dark creature was fleeing from it rapidly and Zabuza realized that the light was actually coming from it. He looked to his student in confusion.

"I swore that I would follow you always," murmured Haku. "That I was yours. If you are not in my afterlife then I refuse that as well." Tears sprung to Zabuza's eyes and he moved to urge Haku away when the other being spoke.

"You who are know as Zabuza," it declared in a soft and beautiful voice. "You who inspired loyalty in this pure child. Your pure child would not pass on peacefully without you. Your case was an interesting one. You spent your life in service of the dark but managed to bring one of light to you. You slaughtered many coldly but in your last moments you did learn and know love. Shall we keep you two together Zabuza?"

"Please," begged Zabuza, "take him back. Don't let him stay here for even a minute. I deserve this place but he dose not. Haku, you will do as I say and leave this place now!" The being listened to Zabuza's pleas and smiled at him gently.

"You even think of him before yourself. Your sins have been forgiven Zabuza. Rise from this prison and leave your sorrow behind." Zabuza looked at him in confusion but Haku knelt before him and opened his arms.

"Zabuza-sama, come home." Tears fell from the former nin's eyes and he moved weakly into his son's arms.

"Tadaima," he declared softly. The light wrapped around them lovingly and Zabuza felt himself rise from his prison. "Haku," he murmured softly. "Arigatou."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's all folks. I was just working on my next chapter of Fated Meetings and this little idea wouldn't leave me alone. I had to post it. Please tell me what you think.

REVIEW


End file.
